lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΝΑΞΙΜΑΝΔΡΟΣ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός ποιητής (Kaliambos-Natural philosophy) Ιούλιος 27 του 2017 89.jpg I-exelixi-twn-idewn-sti-fisiki.jpg Hqdefault (3).jpg Είναι γεγονός πως ο Αναξίμανδρος υπήρξε ο πρώτος κοσμογονικός φιλόσοφος που έγραψε φιλοσοφία και γι αυτό στο βιβλίο μου «ΚΟΣΜΟΓΟΝΙΑ ΣΕ ΠΟΙΗΣΗ ΟΜΗΡΙΚΟΥ ΜΕΤΡΟΥ» υπάγεται και ο Αναξίμανδρος ( 610-564 π.Χ.), αφού εισήγαγε στη φιλοσοφία την έννοια του απείρου ξεκινώντας από τις θεογονικές παραστάσεις του χάους (Ησίοδος). Ας σημειωθεί ότι μέρος του βιβλίου μου το παρουσίασα στην Αγγλική γλώσσα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο ποίησης (22nd World Congress of Poets), όπου η επιτροπή UNITED POETS LAUREATE INTERNATIONAL μου απένειμε το παραπάνω βραβείο παγκόσμιας ποίησης, επειδή για πρώτη φορά στον κόσμο γράφτηκε στην Αγγλική γλώσσα το αρχέγονο Ομηρικό μέτρο. (COSMOGONY IN HOMER’S METER). Επίσης η τρίτη εικόνα είναι από τη συνέντευξη που έδωσα στη συγγραφέα της Πνευματικής Θεσσαλίας Κα Δήμητρα Μπαρδάνη αναφορικά με τη νέα επανάσταση στη φυσική που απορρίπτει τον Αϊνστάιν. Πάντως για το “άπειρον” του Αναξίμανδρου διαμόρφωσα στην Αγγλική γλώσσα το Ομηρικό μέτρο των 17 συλλαβών, όπως φαίνεται στους παρακάτω στίχους σύμφωνα με τον πρώτο στίχο της Οδύσσειας, δηλαδή με παύση (κόμμα) στο τέλος της όγδοης συλλαβής : THE APEIRON OF ANAXIMANDER Amorphous matter of Chaos, immortal was in the darkness covering depths of the skies, as Apeiron over the heavens giving the face of Cosmos, beyond of the primitive ethers. Επίσης στην Ελληνική γλώσσα στο κεφάλαιο Η ΚΟΣΜΟΓΟΝΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΕΛΛΗΝΩΝ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΩΝ (σελίδα 19) έγραψα ότι ο πρώτος φιλόσοφος που είχε την τόλμη να ξεφύγει από το δόγμα του θεοκρατικού μύθου ήταν ο Θαλής (600 π.Χ.), αφού στη θέση του θεογονικού Ωκεανού έβαλε ως πρωταρχική ουσία το απρόσωπο Ύδωρ. Ενώ ο μαθητής του ο Αναξίμανδρος είναι ο πρώτος που έγραψε φιλοσοφία και δίδασκε ότι η αρχή του κόσμου είναι το “άπειρον” ως άμορφη μάζα χωρίς αρχή και τέλος. Ο Δημόκριτος πάλι απορρίπτοντας την επ’ άπειρον τομή του Ζήνωνα δέχθηκε ότι η τομή έχει ένα έσχατο όριο που το ονόμασε άτομο (μη τεμνόμενο) με τις ίδιες ιδιότητες της αφθαρσίας της ύλης.Μεταβιβάζοντας λοιπόν ο Αναξίμανδρος την αθανασία των θεών στη φιλοσοφία του θεώρησε ως αρχή του κόσμου την αγέννητη και άφθαρτη αδιαμόρφωτη μάζα δίνοντας την ονομασία “άπειρον”. Έτσι πέτυχε να συλλάβει την έννοια της αφθαρσίας της ύλης, δηλαδή το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας που επιβεβαίωσε πειραματικά ο Lavoisier (1789) αλλά παραβίασε ο Αϊνστάιν (1905) στη θεωρία του της ειδικής σχετικότητας ( Invalidity o special relativity), διότι κανένα σώμα δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει τη μάζα του εξαιτίας της σχετικής κίνησής του (σχετικότητα) αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα. (GREEK PHILOSOPHERS REJECT EINSTEIN). Πάντως για τον κοσμογονικό φιλόσοφο, τον Αναξίμανδρο, η Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους (τόμος Β σελίδες 424 και 425) μας πληροφορεί ότι η πρώτη αρχή που την ονομάζει “άπειρον” είναι αγέννητη άφθαρτη και αθάνατη, όπου η μοίρα κάθε πεπερασμένου και αισθητού πράγματος είναι να λειτουργεί στον αέναο κύκλο της γένεσης και φθοράς. Ιδού τι μας γράφει στο μόνο απόσπασμα που έχει περισωθεί και παραδοθεί από το έργο του : “ Εξ ων δε η γένεσίς εστί τοις ούσι , και την φθοράν εις ταύτα γίγνεσθαι κατά το χρεών”. ( Από αυτά που προέρχονται τα πράγματα σε αυτά ξαναγυρίζουν αναγκαστικά). Αντίθετα η πρωταρχική άπειρη ύλη δεν έχει ποιόν, και δεν εμφανίζεται ποτέ αυτούσια αλλά αποτελεί την υλική δυναμική υπόσταση όλης της κοσμικής διαδικασίας της γένεσης και φθοράς, όπου το ένα πράγμα εξαφανίζεται και παίρνει τη θέση του άλλο πράγμα. Πραγματικά αυτή η συνταρακτική ιδέα όπως απέδειξα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “ Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) επιβεβαιώνεται και από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-‘Υλης ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 όταν αλληλεπιδρούν το ηλεκτρόνιο και το ποζιτρόνιο τότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ αλληλεπίδρασης μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν των δυο διπολικών φωτονίων, ενώ σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 ως έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται στη μάζα m = hν/c2 των δυο διπολικών φωτονίων. Επίσης και στο μοντέλο του Βohr (1913) η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13,6 eV που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 . Αντίθετα η λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη σχετικότητα, δηλαδή η υπόθεση ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της ενέργειας και της μάζας.( Invalid mass -energy conservation). Δηλαδή ο Αϊνστάιν ήρθε σε αντίθεση ακόμη και με τον ίδιο τον εαυτό του, αφού την ίδια χρονιά (1905) το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, δηλαδή τη μετατροπή όχι της μάζας σε ενέργεια αλλά τη μετατροπή της ενέργειας σε ενέργεια( hν = ΔΕ) την χρησιμοποίησε λίγο νωρίτερα για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου. ( Βραβείο Νόμπελ 1921). Και παρότι έχει αποδειχθεί ότι τα πειράματα απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν, γεγονός που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου- Ύλης, όπου τόσο η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης όσο και το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπονται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου και μάζα φωτονίου αντίστοιχα, εντούτοις σήμερα βλέπουμε ότι υπάρχουν ακόμη φυσικοί οι οποίοι καθώς είναι επηρεασμένοι από την άκυρη σχετικότητα νομίζουν ότι η φιλοσοφία του Αναξίμανδρου δικαιώνεται από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας και όχι από τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας . Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Physics4u -Αναξίμανδρος ο φιλόσοφος του απείρου και του αέναου σύμπαντος» διαβάζουμε ότι ο Αέτιος έγραψε για τη θεωρία αυτή του Αναξίμανδρου: “Το γαρ άπειρον ουδέν άλλο ή ύλη έστιν ού δύναται δ' η ύλη είναι ενέργεια, αν μη το ποιούν υποκέηται ”. Στην πραγματικότητα εδώ παρατηρούμε ότι τόσο η ενέργεια όσο και η ύλη ως μάζα επιβεβαιώνονται από τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής, που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης, όπου εφαρμόζονται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Με λίγα λόγια εφαρμόζεται ο γενικός νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης όπου υπάγονται η μάζα και η ενέργεια. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν παραβίασε αυτούς τους νόμους, επειδή πίστευε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα). Παρόλα αυτά οι φυσικοί του παραπάνω άρθρου εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν ότι στον Αναξίμανδρο ανήκει η τιμή του να έχει πρώτος αυτός την ιδέα της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα o Αναξίμανδρος επιβεβαιώνεται όχι από την άκυρη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, αλλά από τα συγκεκριμένα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, διότι καθώς το διπολικό φωτόνιο απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο αυξάνεται όχι μόνο η ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και η μάζα του ΔΜ. (Correct Compton effect). Φυσικά τα πειράματα της αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο καθώς και ο σχηματισμός του υδρογόνου δικαιώνουν και το Δημόκριτο διότι και στις δυο περιπτώσεις έχουμε να κάνουμε με το στοιχειώδες φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου που δεν διαιρείται σε μικρότερη ποσότητα. Επίσης και το σπιν του φωτονίου δεν μπορεί να τμηθεί σε μικρότερα μέρη. Δηλαδή το υδρογόνο που ονομάστηκε άτομο τον 19ο αιώνα τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι αποτελείται από μικρότερα σωματίδια που εμφανίζουν πολύ μικρές θεμελιώδεις ποσότητες όπως το φορτίο και το σπιν που δεν μπορούν να τμηθούν σε μικρότερα μέρη. Ας σημειωθεί ότι για την ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που δικαιώνει τον Δημόκριτο και απορρίπτει τον Αϊνστάιν ο οργανωτής του παγκοσμίου συνεδρίου του 1993, ο Franco Selleri, μου προσέφερε ως έπαθλο ένα δίσκο με τη μορφή του ατομικού φιλοσόφου ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΥ, ενώ όταν το 2002 παρουσίασα την εργασία μου “ NUCLEAR STRUCTURE IS GOVERNED BY THE FUNDAMENTAL LAWS OF ELECTROMAGNETISM” στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ» όπου τους απέδειξα ότι και τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής δικαιώνουν τον Αναξίμανδρο και το Δημόκριτο και απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν, τότε ένα μέρος των συνέδρων μεγάλης ηλικίας εγκατέλειψε την αίθουσα του κτηρίου παρότι το κτήριο έχει την ονομασία «ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ». Τελικά η εργασία μου εκείνη δημοσιεύτηκε στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003), όπου με τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών απέδειξα ότι και στον πυρήνα οι δυνάμεις είναι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλλά πολύ πιο ισχυρές από τις ίδιες τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις των ατόμων και των μορίων. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Δηλαδή στη φύση λειτουργούν μόνο οι δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης όπως είναι η βαρύτητα και ο ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός που μέσω των διπολικών φωτονίων κατάφερα να τις ενοποιήσω. (Discovery of unified forces). Πραγματικά σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί άρχισαν να εγκαταλείπουν τις υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις των θεωριών και να υιοθετούν τις δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα-Science-το βήμα Online» διαβάζουμε ότι ο κόσμος δεν δομείται από τις λεγόμενες ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις των θεωριών αλλά από τις δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης όπως είναι η βαρύτητα και ο ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός. Με την εργασία μου λοιπόν του 2003 όχι μόνο ανακάλυψα τις ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις του πυρήνα ( ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ) αλλά απέδειξα ότι και τα πειράματα τις διάσπασης β ακυρώνουν τον Αϊνστάιν και επιβεβαιώνουν τον Αναξίμανδρο και το Δημόκριτο. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία της ανακάλυψης του ηλεκτρονίου, όταν ο J. J. Thomson το 1897 ανακάλυψε το ηλεκτρόνιο αρχικά αντέδρασε σφόδρα η πλειοψηφία των φυσικών διότι δεν μπορούσε μια παράδοση πολλών ετών όπου το υδρογόνο θεωρούνταν ότι είναι άτομο (μη τεμνόμενο) να ανατραπεί με το πείραμα που έδειξε ότι το θεωρούμενο μη τεμνόμενο υδρογόνο θα μπορούσε να περιέχει και το σωματίδιο του ηλεκτρονίου. Στη συνέχεια τα πειράματα έδειξαν και άλλες εκπλήξεις. Συγκεκριμένα ο Kaufmann (1901) μέτρησε ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο που εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα με μια αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ έχει και μάζα όχι του ενός ηλεκτρονίου αλλά μια αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων. Και επειδή ήδη από το 1881 ο J.J. Thomson πρότεινε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ συνοδεύεται και από μια μάζα ΔΜ που ονομάστηκε ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα, τότε ο Kaufmann στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας ερμήνευσε το πείραμά του χρησιμοποιώντας τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα του J. J. Thomson. Ωστόσο το 1904 ο ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz επηρεασμένος από τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Maxwell προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου όπως την έδειξαν τα πειράματα του Kaufmann με την υπόθεση ότι αυτό δεν οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα του J. J. Thomson αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου μέσα στον ανύπαρκτο πια αιθέρα, παρότι την ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα την απέδειξαν όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Michelson -Morley (1887) αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Λόγου χάρη όταν η πηγή από ένα ηχητικό κύμα που έχει ως μέσο διάδοσης τον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή θα μετρηθεί διαφορετική συχνότητα από εκείνη την περίπτωση που ο παρατηρητής πλησιάζει την πηγή, ενώ στα φωτεινά κύματα έχουμε την ίδια συχνότητα και στις δυο περιπτώσεις επειδή δεν υπάρχει ο αιθέρας. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν ακολουθώντας τον Lorentz με τις δυο θεωρίες του της σχετικότητας το θέμα αυτό το μπέρδεψε ακόμη περισσότερο, διότι ενώ στην ειδική σχετικότητα (1905) αντικατέστησε τον αιθέρα από ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, εντούτοις στη γενική σχετικότητα τον αιθέρα τον επανέφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο. Έτσι όταν το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής παρουσίασα την εργασία μου του διπολικού φωτονίου, που απορρίπτει τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου M. Barone και F. Selleri ήδη γνώριζαν τις αντιφάσεις των δυο θεωριών της σχετικότητας, αφού στον πρόλογο του βιβλίου “Frontiers of fundamental physics” που έχει καταχωρηθεί στη NASA και στο Harvard έγραψαν την παρακάτω φράση: “ Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies”. Γι αυτό το λόγο όταν στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 με ρώτησε ο M. Selleri για τα λάθη των θεωριών της σχετικότητας η απάντησή μου ήταν ότι αυτό οφείλεται πρωταρχικά στα λάθη των πεδίων του Maxwell (1965) και στο γεγονός ότι ο Αϊνστάιν νόμισε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα), ενώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα του J.J. Thomson ταιριάζει απόλυτα με τη μάζα του διπολικού φωτονίου m = hν/c2 όπως έγραψε όχι μόνο ο Planck (1907) αλλά και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική», καθώς οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός ήδη επιβεβαιώθηκαν από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner το 1801. Επιπλέον για την ερμηνεία του πειράματος του Kaufmann απάντησα ότι και το έλλειμμα μάζας των 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων που προκύπτει όταν το νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο είναι εκείνο που δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5ηλεκτρονίων. Με άλλα λόγια απάντησα ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β απορρίπτουν την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) και δικαιώνουν τον Αναξίμανδρο και το Δημόκριτο, αφού στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας όπως δίδασκαν ο Αναξίμανδρος και ο Δημόκριτος τη θέση του νετρονίου την παίρνουν το πρωτόνιο το ηλεκτρόνιο και το αντινετρίνο χωρίς να χάνεται η μάζα. Όμως επειδή τότε δεν γνώριζα ότι η αντίστοιχη ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ οφείλεται στην αλληλεπίδραση των quarks γι αυτό και το θέμα δεν το παρουσίασα επίσημα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993. Αυτό τελικά συνέβη μετά από την εργασία μου του 2003, που δημοσίευσα στις Ινδικές δημοσιεύσεις θεωρητικής φυσικής, όταν δηλαδή ανακάλυψα τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων. (New structure of protons and neutrons). Στην πραγματικότητα στη διάσπαση β το νετρόνιο είναι ασταθές διότι μια ασταθής τριάδα (ddd) του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται σε μια σταθερή τριάδα (dud) του πρωτονίου εξαιτίας της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των quarks αφού έχουμε d = -e/3 και u =+2e/3. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση έχουμε απώλεια ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας ΔΕ = 1,29 MeV που ισοδυναμεί με έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων. Δηλαδή ddd -dud = d-u . Και επειδή η μάζα του d quark ισοδυναμεί με μάζα 7,5 ηλεκτρονίων, ενώ η μάζα του u quark με μάζα 5 ηλεκτρονίων ( UP AND DOWN QUARKS) τότε θα έχουμε d-u = ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων. Αυτή λοιπόν η διαφορά από τις μάζες των d και u quarks που ισοδυναμεί με μάζα ΔΜ = 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων δεν χάνεται διότι μετρήθηκε από τον Kaufmann (1901) και τον Bucherer (1909) στην εκπομπή του ηλεκτρονίου με αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = 2,5 μάζα ηλεκτρονίων. Εδώ η μάζα του αντινετρίνο δεν λαμβάνεται υπόψη διότι έχει μάζα σχεδόν μηδενική. Κατά συνέπεια και η Κβαντική Φυσική των quarks απορρίπτει την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα ) και επιβεβαιώνει τον Αναξίμανδρο αφού τη θέση του d quark ( 7,5 ηλεκτρόνια) την παίρνει το u quark ( 5 ηλεκτρόνια) με τη σύγχρονή εκπομπή του ηλεκτρονίου που αναγκαστικά έχει αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = 2,5 ηλεκτρόνια . Σε αυτή την περίπτωση δικαιώνεται και ο μέγας ατομικός φιλόσοφος Δημόκριτος διότι η ασταθής τριάδα (ddd) έχει φορτίο ίσο με το στοιχειώδες φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ η σταθερή τριάδα(dud) έχει μηδενικό φορτίο. Επομένως κατά την εκπομπή δεν εκπέμπονται 2,5 ηλεκτρόνια αλλά αναγκαστικά ένα ηλεκτρόνιο με αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων ώστε να διατηρηθεί το ένα στοιχειώδες φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι για όλα τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) και επιβεβαιώνουν τους κοσμολογικούς φιλοσόφους η παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια ίδρυσε ειδική επιστημονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια με την επωνυμία Lefteris Kaliambos Wiki, όπου έχω δημοσιεύσει πολυάριθμα επιστημονικά άρθρα ( άνω των 700 σε αριθμό). Επίσης σε πολυάριθμα άρθρα φαίνονται και οι νέες ανακαλύψεις μου των μαθηματικών του Φειδία και του Δεινοκράτη με θετικές απαντήσεις από το Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού. Τέτοιες θετικές απαντήσεις λοιπόν περιμένω να έχω και από το Υπουργείο Παιδείας όταν τον Ιανουάριο του 2017 υπέβαλα αίτημα για τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων φυσικής Λυκείου εξαιτίας λαθών. Λόγου χάρη το βιβλίο φυσικής κατεύθυνσης Γ’ Λυκείου περιέχει την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας που παραβιάζει νόμους της φύσης και γι αυτό άλλωστε απορρίπτεται και από τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β. ( ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ΚΑΤΕΥΘΥΝΣΗΣ Γ΄ΛΥΚΕΙΟΥ. ΚΡΙΤΙΚΗ). Πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα αξίζει τον κόπο να θυμηθούμε το διάσημο νομπελίστα της φυσικής, τον Richard Feynman, o οποίος έγραψε πως αν ένα πείραμα αποδείξει ότι μια θεωρία είναι λάθος τότε εγκαταλείπεται η θεωρία όσο διάσημος και να είναι αυτός που ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία. Δυστυχώς όμως εξαιτίας μιας ισχυρής παράδοσης υπάρχουν δυσκολίες ως προς την εγκατάλειψη της λαθεμένης θεωρίας. Λόγου χάρη στον πρόλογο του βιβλίου του παγκοσμίου συνεδρίου του 1993 οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου Μ. Barone και F. Selleri για να τονίσουν τις δυσκολίες που υπήρξαν για την εγκατάλειψη της άκυρης θεωρίας του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος, έγραψαν ως παράδειγμα την περίπτωση του καθηγητή της αστρονομίας που αρνήθηκε να κοιτάξει με το τηλεσκόπιο του Γαλιλαίου τους 4 δορυφόρους του πλανήτη Δία, επειδή ο Γαλιλαίος θεωρούνταν ως αιρετικός της επιστήμης: “ Well known is the example of the astronomy professor who refused to look in the telescope, but many were the centers, where the heliocentric ideas were rejected . The great results obtained by Kepler , Newton, and many others, slowly transformed Galileo’s heresy into the orthodoxy of modern physical science.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts